JusticeLeague
Justice League Justice League is the largest Caesar alliance on server S13 Priest for iOS. For other alliances, please check the S13 Alliance List. Justice League (or JL for short) was founded by Taliseth. The current alliance Commander is Zenzamir. Alliance Rules #Do not steal Subjects, Mines or Farms from other Alliance Members. #Work together as a team. #Do not discuss internal Alliance strategies and goals with players outside of the alliance. #No flaming or harassing other players on World, Kingdom, Alliance or Private chat. #Please donate silver to Alliance Research according to the guidelines below. #Follow the Rules! Failure to follow these rules could result in your removal. Especially rules #1 and #5. Alliance Benefits Membership in the Justice League provides a number of benefits, including: #Extra silver in taxes from Accounting, currently level 52. #Extra prestige for defeating PvP opponents from Heraldric Shield, currently level 46. #Extra grain from farms with Crop Rotation, currently level 27. #Extra silver from trading other regions from Commercialism, currently level 25. #Longer farm occupation from Serfdom, currently level 24. #Silver from fighting in Plantation Wars, typically 3000-25000. #Extra grain from the alliance plantation, usually Kassel Plantation, 2x 5000 grain per day. #Immunity from other Justice League members taking your mines, farms and subjects. Donation Guidelines Donate to whatever alliance research you wish. It's your donation. JL will occasionally make recommendations, but as long as you donate silver, that's what counts. Set your Default research as instructed in mails. Any bonus patronage donations will go to your default. Alliance members are required to ''average a silver donation of Level*50 per day (1/4 maximum donation). This means if you miss days, you need to donate '''extra '''on other days to make up the shortfall. Consistent failure to donate an average of Level*50 will result in a 3 day suspension from Justice League. Remember that Plantation Wars cannot be joined for 48 hours after re-joining an alliance, so this is effectively a 5 day suspension on Plantation War. Silver donation data is collected on a CoM year basis, Summer to Summer. Please do not donate for 20 minutes before a Plantation War begins, or for 20 minutes after a Plantation War ends. This is the one hour data capture period. Two sets of numbers are captured so that contribution points from Plantation War can be removed. Plantation Wars benefit the players, not the alliance. Only silver donations benefit the alliance. If Level*50 seems like a lot of silver each day, go back and review the alliance benefits section. You get a lot for your membership in Justice League. A 1/4 donation is less than one tax for most players. In fact, you can sell a small part of the bonus grain and cover your entire donation. Please don't be greedy and try to cheat the alliance, or your team will notice, and you will be suspended. '''Subject Guidelines' If you do not have subjects, look around your city to find active players without overlords. Take them as subjects first. Inactive players don't generate any silver, so don't bother conquering them. If you cannot locate any active players to take as a subject, but other Justice League players have 2 or more, you may politely request one of their subjects. DO NOT request subjects from other players before you have determined that there are no available subjects for you. Your fellow players are not obligated to give you one of their own subjects if you're being lazy. If you need help finding a subject, ASK FOR HELP in alliance chat first. Other Articles and Links : Zen Moment Guide: Plantation Wars for Rookies : Zen Moment Guide: Caesar for Rookies, Part I : Zen Moment Guide: Caesar for Rookies, Part II : Zen Moment Guide: Caesar for Rookies, Part III : Zen Moment Guide: Caesar for Rookies, Part IV (coming soon) Category:IOS S13 Priest Alliances